A nobody story
by roxasluver666
Summary: i such at stories..really suckWhat happens when you become a nobody? friends and i wrote it. R&R PLEASE


1 STORY

You enter a large ,dark room .It's really hard to see ,but you spot several statues of ,what appears to be, people .Some have small red 'X's on their chest. One of the few is a boy with spiky hair ,and a giant key.  
"He looks a little familiar."you whisper. Something flies at you, and you duck .It was another statue.  
"Oh, sorry .Didn't see you there."a voice says .It claps ,and a bunch of candles light up. A boy is standing before you, his has spiky , blond hair ,his figure hidden in a long, black coat.  
"Who are you?"you ask, standing up.  
"Does it matter anymore?"he snaps back."But ,I think I know you."  
He walks over to a large shelf ,grabs another statue ,that looks exactly like you.  
He says your name, without even asking.  
"How did you know that?"  
He laughs, walking over.  
"I just do. Now ,it says here...you still have a heart. I apologize, but it's my job to take it."  
"Wait ,I have a question. What are you!"you shout, surprised.  
"Well ,since my name isn't important...I am a Nobody, a person with no heart, which is why I need yours."  
He shoots his hand out, and you start to feel a burning in your chest .A wave of pain hits you, and a strange red light appears before you. You fall to the floor ,and just before you fall into the darkness forever, he whispers to you; "Roxas." After you fell into the dark, you find yourself lying on the ground. Your eyes are closed but you hear voices. " Man, I wonder who it is." One voice says. "Gwarsh, do you think they're ok?" an other voice says. You can't understand the last voice. You then open your eyes."Hi, I'm Sora. This is Donald, and that's Goofy." "Hello" you say. Then you tell them your name. "So, how did you get here?" Sora asks you. You don't want to tell them what really happen, so you just say, " I don't really know. But, where are we?" " We're in Hollow Bastion." Donald says, but you can hardly know what he's saying. You get to your feet. " Gwarsh, it's to bad you don't know what happened. Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Goofy asks you. "Well," you say as you start walking. You stop but don't turn around. " There was this boy… Roxas. He did something, but I don't know what, then I fell, and here I am." You want to cry, but you can't feel anything"Roxas!" They all yell. " He's my…" Sora went on, "Nobody…" "Nobody?" you asked. "Yea. The Organization must be messing with his mind. He was a good guy." Sora tells you. You turn to Sora. "Is there anything I could do?" you ask. "We got to find him." he says, "Would you like to join us?" "Sure." You say, in a gloomy voice. "OK! Now le…" Sora started. But Donald interrupted. "WAIT! We have to do the same thing to you that we did to Sora." Oh no! You think to yourself. "You got to smile. Like Donald says, we're made of smiles. You gotta be silly, like us!" Goofy tells you. "Now, SMILE!" Sora tells you. "Uhh… Sure." You say. Then you look down and try to smile. You can't tell if you are or not, because you feel nothing, without a heart. You look back up. They all start laughing. I guesse I'm smiling. You think again to your self. "NOW WE CAN GO!" They all say as they start running. "Come on!" Goofy says, laughing and running. "I'll catch up." You say. They kept on running. Then Sora stops and turns around. "WAIT!" he yells. He ran back to me, with Donald and Goofy. "We have to stay here over night." He shows you to your tent and they go to there's. You go to sleep.

In the middle of the night, you wake up. Some man in a black coat was there. "Not again! What do you people want!" you yell. "I'm Xemnes. I'm the leader of Organization 13. I see you don't have a heart. Well, then you're under my control. I order you to take a heart. Who's you ask? Sora's heart." The man says. "I'll see you soon." He says again. He starts to fade into the darkness. "Wait!" you yell. He leaves. Xemnes? Organization 13? You think confused. I guesse I have to take… HIS heart.

After you went back to sleep, you woke up again around 7:30. You get dressed, get your things, and get out of the tent. You go to Sora's tent. I'll have to pretend I like him, until the right time. You go inside and he's sleeping. "Wake up you lazy bum!" You say to him giggling and lightly kicking him. "KAIRI! RIKU!" He yells sitting up. "Kairi? Riku? I'm not Kairi or Riku." You tell him. "Sorry. They're my friends." You sit down by him. "You ok?" you ask. "Yea." He tells you. You two get up and get out of the tent. You take a water bottle, incase, and go into the gummi ship. You decided to check the world that never was. Right when you get out of the ship, there was heartless. The three of them start fighting and you just stand there, not knowing what to do. A heartless sneaks up behind you and hits you. You get a GIANT cut on your leg and it's bleeding really really bad. You don't know its bleeding because you can't feel it. You kick the heartless and it falls off the edge. You look down and see blood, and lots of it. You try to make your self cry so they know you have a heart, but you forgot one thing, you can't. You remember your water bottle and splash water on your eyes. They think your crying now. "I'll fix that." Goofy says. He gets a big bandage after the heartless where all gone. He wrapped your leg and now its better. That was a REALLY close one. You says to your self.You go into the tall tower with the other three. There are many stairs that you have to climb up. You keep on climbing. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are ahead of you and they stop in the middle of nowhere. Your not paying attention so as Sora starts saying, "I think were here," you bang into them and you four roll into the door and it opens. "Excellent." The man in the black coat, Xemnes, says. "What are you talking about?" Sora says, jumping up and pointing his key blade at Xemnes. "Oh come on. Wasn't it obvious? Your so called friend is a nobody. I controlled Roxas to take it away." Xemnes replies." Yea right. Why would our frien-" Sora starts to say. But then a black coat just like Xemnes'. "You are a Nobody." Sora says to you. "Yea. I guesse I am." You tell him. Then you finish by saying, "Now, it's my job to take your heart away. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." As you finish, Donald and Goofy get trapped. "It's either you, or your friends." Xemnes tells Sora. " Don't worry about us Sora!" Goofy and Donald yell to Sora. "You can have… me." Sora says. "NOOOO!" Donald and Goofy shout. "Now, if you fail, you will disappear forever." Xemnes tells you. You nod to him. You start to reach out to Sora. "Good bye Sora." You say to him. Right before you touch him he says, "I hope you're happy. I thought you were my friend." As you start to take his heart, you suddenly take your hand out. "What are you doing? Take it from him! NOW!" Xemnes yells. "I… can't." you tell him. "I'll just be doing the same thing Roxas did to me. It's not fair." You say. As you drop to your knees you use your power to let Donald and Goofy free. You start to fade away. "Sora, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." You smile. "Good bye." Sora says, as he lightly cries. You laugh. "Good bye."


End file.
